Fate Binds
by Lady Vion
Summary: It is the beginning of a new era and love is at fates mercy...It is not a matter of just taking a position and believing that war is at rest, it is keeping that position,and hoping for the best;Love is the key,but will they find it in time? Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**:I don't own the avatar!: **

Fate Binds

A chance glance out onto the balcony brought a site unwelcome to the lord...A kiss.

It was no secrete that the two infused at the lips currently had always had a liking for one another, so why did this feeling of disgust invade his mind at the moment? The lord merely chalked it up to the thought of intimacy at such an early time in the day, strange though it was he himself like intimacy any time during the day...What was one little hipocracy to his daily dealings, it was a rare occurrence.

"Zuko?" a voice from his side made him jump inside but he pulled off an irritated side ways glance.

"Wont you have some tea?" the cool voice asked him. The Lord looked at the vicious pixy and wondered why he was irritated in the first place. Mai was beautiful and had every thing he could desire in a women, she's stealthy, lean, and smart...sexy in her actions, but there was something that vexed him about her, though he couldn't place his finger on it.

Zuko gave once last look upon the pair before turning promptly away and taking his cup of tea with his new friends. "Friends..." he thought "Never would I have thought I would have friends." The Lord sipped his tea and delighted silently in its flavor of jasmine. He decided that he was happy for the boy Avatar, with everything he had been though he should have a kiss or two.

--

The two finally separated for air, giggling at the looks upon each others faces...more so the boy, dumbfounded and happy. His face was pink and his eyes droopy from the flavor of her lips. Her smile dazzled him and finally he felt like a normal person, no pressure and no more pain. The blue eyed girl took his hand in hers and lead him back to the suite without a word, her cheeks just as pink, but eyes wide open. As they entered the room her blush brightened surprising even herself that it could go that shade of red, as everyone stared and gave there approving smiles, laughs and even a clap or two...All but one praised the union, but it had gone unnoticed to the girl."Finally..."a loud voice sounded from the back." thought you two would just keep chickening out!" stamping her foot on the ground in laughter. "HAHAHA...Hell Toph's blind and she even saw that kiss!" Sokka howled and so it continued.

After the tea and laughter the Gaang retired to their rooms to freshen up for the nights banquet being held in their honor by the Earth King and his people. The Gaang part ways as they walked down the lavish halls of the palace. The blue eyed water bender smiling with her ruff earth bending friend in toe, giggles could be heard far down the hall as they inevitably spoke of "The Kiss".

"Katara?" a faint hint of embarrassment in the voice of her friend.

"Yes Toph?"

"Will you help me get dressed, like last time...only better?" The ghostly eyes begging Katara for help, though the girl herself would never admit to it.

"Of course!" the excitement of another chance to turn the brutal earth bender into a lady...Toph immediately questioning her sanity for asking such a favor as Katara yammered away about what fit would look best on her, and what flower to put in her hair, and what color eyeshadow she would use to best accentuate her eyes...

--

The young avatar reached his room and immediately immersed him self upon the bed "A nap after a day like this, that's what I need!" his inner voice assured him. "I will wake up in time to change." His eyes shut and he drifted off to sleep without another thought.

_The air was cold as the boy flew over the mountains, he was alone...Appa was not beneath him and his glider was not in hand, yet he floated high above the peaks and looked lovingly and the earth beneath him._ _A familiar voice called his name below _"Aang! Come down and greet and old friend!" _the accent of the person below him was not easily forgotten "_Guru Pathik!?_" Aang exclaimed as he landed on the ledge of a cliff that the Guru was sitting upon. "_What are you doing here?_" "_Shouldn't you be asking what YOUR doing here?_" the old man said as he bobbed his head from sided to side and smiled knowingly at the child. "_Your right, what am I doing here?_" The old man laugh heartily at Aangs confusion for the situation "_Have a seat young Avatar, I have something I must tell you..._"_ _The boy took a sit in front of the Guru and braced himself for the information he was about to receive._ _Guru Pathik bowed his head solemnly no longer cheerful and began to speak..."_Aang, you have placed yourself in a dangerous position, though I commend you on finding an alternate way of dealing with the fire lord instead of killing him, I must tell you that your connections with the world have grounded you, and with your current bindings your ability to reach the avatar state is now next to impossible._" With that Aang's grey eyes flew open with confusion. "_What do you mean Guru Pathik! How! What!...I don't understand!_" The old man was silent choosing his words carefully as he could in order to explain...then finally began to speak once more after what felt like an eternity." _You have turned your back on your charge as the protector of the world by not disconnecting with your love for the water bender, I realize that as the avatar you are still human and as a young man you want to know love, You may know love...But love may never know you, By trying to protect just one person you have put many in danger, you must protect the world not one person in it._" "_But what about Master Roku!_" Aang now standing and with furry began to yell "_He MARRIED fathered children! Why can't I!_" Pathik sighed and Aang saw the pain on his face as he began once more. "I_t was his destiny to Father the mother of Lord Zuko, but your destiny is much different, though you are all the avatars you are your own person as well and have your own destiny to fulfill. You have yet to fully control your powers and with the end of the war you have made yourself vulnerable with a false sense of security...If you do not accept that you must leave your love for her behind you will face tragedy._" __Anger filled his mind as the boy stood up_ "I WILL NOT EXCEPT THAT! I LOVE HER AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!"

Aang woke up still angry, the last vision of the Guru's sad eyes leaving his mind as he splashed his face with water, and feverishly dressed for the banquet..."Great!" pissed "AND I'm late!"

**A/N: this is my first story here...so be nice and reviews and ****any suggestions **** are most welcome! :) **

**I will post another chapter most likely tomarrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"SUKI!" the frantic voice called from the adjacent room "SUUKII!!"

"WHAT!" the warrior bellowed "What do you WANT!?"

The young man looked down at his hands and then back up at his beloved..."I can't figure out what to wear..." a sad goofy look in his eyes "Good lord Sokka.." was all the girl could manage to say to her funny lover. She began to giggle slightly at his distress as she pulled some clean cloths out for him to wear. "Blue tonight," she held up a dressy tunic for him to slip on and a pair of blue penguin-seal hide pants. "It will compliment your eyes!" her face light up and so did his "Thank you baby!" he called out happily over the rumbling of his stomach "Now for the more important problem at hand I'm STARVING!" a loud laugh from the pair as the boy left so that his love could finish dressing for the evenings events.

"You. Look. GORGEOUS!" the motherly girl said as she clapped her hands together trying desperately not to pinch the tough earth benders cheeks ( that would not go over well ) and tilting her head to the side. The stubborn tom boy of a girl blushed just faintly as she took the compliment with just a hint of embarrassment, "what was I thinking!?" she thought as she crossed her arms. "Lets just get to the party sugar queen." and both girls headed down the hall to the ball room. As they entered a huge applause echoed from ceiling to floor and cheers rang out from every direction as their names where announced to the crowds of people. "Katara!" a familiar voice called out...A tall handsome boy came up to her side and planted a kiss on her cheek. "HARU!" the girl blushed "it's so good to see you! How is your father?" The boy bowed and stated that his father was doing well as an embassador for the earth kingdom in the northern water tribe. The teenagers talked for a short while as the Earth King called for there audience, the girls excused themselves and walked over to the throne.

The Fire lord stood with his uncle waiting for the others to arrive at the throne, He spotted Sokka and Suki, disgusting the world with there endless "Goo goo eyes and kisses" walking up first paying little to no attention to others, Sokka more then once bumped into people, knocked over a waiter and step on many peoples shoes. It was then he saw Mai dressed in her ususal garb with her usual disdain painted across her flawless face, she looked somewhat ill at the whole idea of people, hell she looked ill at the mere idea of life. At first he didn't see her, the young water bender talking to the tall boy, but the blue necklace she always wore sparkled a little and caught his eye, his eyes then moved to her neck and he felt his temperature rise slightly as he noted it's length and color, the kimono she wore was blue and white with the insignia of her tribe set into its patterns, it set of her eyes just perfectly, her hair was down an it was full around her face, drawing him to notice the features of her face just a little more than usual...she was by all means a beauty. He saw the handsome boy kiss her on her cheek and again the sudden feeling of wanting to choke someone for touching her like that clouded his thoughts. He took a large gulp of his drink and tried desperately to shoved the thought of her long legs wrapped around his body and her face in his hands as she moaned his name deep down in the pits of his subconscious locked in a room that would never be revisited. He looked at the imaginary key in his hand telling himself to through it somewhere, but instead he stuck the little gold treasure in his pocket and walked briskly back to the conscious part of his mind. Then he noticed the girl by her side, she was something to look at as well, her bodes was wrapped in a tight kimono, dark greens and golds, her black hair was pulled from her face and a ivory water lily was pinned atop, the intensity of her vacant eyes "wait a minute!"

"Toph?!" a surprised Fire Lord blurted out. "What Sparky!?" balling up her fist and waving it in his face "You got something to say?!" "You look beautiful." Toph's face blushed so red she almost looked like she was a tomato." thanks Zuko..." pushing her hand in her sleeve and turning her head to the side to try and hide her smile." thank you too sugar queen" she said to her friend who smiled an "I told you so" smile, but it quickly faded as Zuko was ignoring her and staring at Toph. Katara stood silently waiting for her compliment to arrive, though she was happy her friend was getting attention and now realizing that she was in fact beautiful, Zuko's sudden interest in Toph made her just a little jealous...Oh what did she care...why did she care. She merely turned her eyes away and hoped that he would say something even nicer about her. "Katara?" the young Lord asked "Finally" she thought "my turn."

"Have you seen Aang?"

Her lips pursed at the question and she felt angry hurt rise up in her chest, she wanted to slap him dead in the face. "No." was all she said as she walked past him to greet the Earth King.

"Huh?" Zuko just stood staring after her flowing hair not knowing why he got the feeling she was throughly pissed with him. Iroh merely shook his head and patted his nephew on the shoulder, when was he ever going to learn how to deal with women?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hit a minor writing block so I hope this chapter meets with the other two, I do not own the Avatar, if I did it would have ended better (in my opinion anyway.) R/R plz! Thanks for the nice reviews they keep my hopeful. **

Chapter 3

Aang's mind whirled in the chaos of his thoughts, what was he going to do? What had to be done, or what he wanted? Never had he hated being the Avatar so much as he did at this very moment, all it meant to be the Avatar was to live a life of endless battles...Battles fought with others and himself, he lost everything, his tribe, his family, and now the girl he loved...in turn they lost everything because of him. His heart ached and his soul screamed, who could he turn to now? Aang ran down the hall to meet the Earth King and his friends. "Damn it!" he cursed his situation "Now I have to face a room full of people too...Im in no mood for this!" He reached the grand hall and was announced (to his dismay) the room burst into cheers. Aang quickly ran up to the throne and bowed to his old friend.

Katara couldn't help but notice the young avatars demeanor, he was not his usual carefree self. His face was flushed and he looked sad, somewhat angry but mostly sad. His eyes had faded and his muscles stiff, his smile was weaker then he normally wore it. "_What's wrong with him?_" she shifted uneasily from foot to foot as she glanced in his direction. The Fire lord also felt the difference in the boys manner and pulled at the sleeve of the water benders kimono to grab her attention without the knowledge of the others "What's going on?" he mouthed silently, the girl shook her head in distress and looked back to the Earth King "I want to thank you all for coming, for saving our world, It has been a long and difficult battle but good has triumphed and balance..." The King rambled on for what seemed like and eternity, Sokka's stomach more than once announced its objections to the length of the speech by growling indignantly. Suki tried desperately to hide a yawn and Toph crossed her arms and cast a dirty look while tapping her foot on the floor. Finally the Earth King introduced the "Order of the White Lotus!" and the faces of the teenage warriors lit up in delight at the mention of each name. "Grampa Paku!" both water tribe warriors ran to there new grandfather and gave a generous hug. Sokka quickly released Paku (who was gracious now having the ability to breathe yet again) and bowed at his teacher "Master Piandao." "I have something for you Sokka..." pulling a long black sword and a silver water tribe boomerang from behind him and handing to Sokka with a smile. "SPACE SWORD! BOOMERANG!" tears formed in the young water tribe warriors eyes as he slowly picked the weapons from his masters hands not sure if they would disappear. "I found them funny enough on my way here, try to be more careful..." "Thank you master." His tears disappeared as he showed his newly found weapons to his love. "Now let us Eat. Drink. And be merry! Or how ever that saying goes." the King bellowed and Bosco chimed in.

The children drank a little to well that night and began to sing in merriment, their faces rosy from the honey wine and stomachs full of food...Loud laughter in every direction as the festivities went on well into the early morning hours. Katara stood in the middle of the room with two silk pieces woven around each hand long enough to drag on the floor. Everyone sat quietly around to watch the water bender, the lights went low except for the one positioned only on her and the music began to play. Katara was dancing, she hadn't done it since the fire nation party, and what more these are dances native to the southern water tribe...she hadn't danced these since she was little, but she learned her lessons well and with a few improvements throwing in some fighting stances and adding some water works for the "wow" factor she had the whole room entranced.

The fire lord watched intently as the young woman twirled and bended in such amazing positions in time with the music, her hips moved in slow circles as she swung her hair around to met the fast tempo. Her legs spread in magnificent splits and kicks, and then falling to the ground and crawling across the floor. His mind was playing tricks on him she wasn't staring at him with a coy smile on her face, was she? Water flowed around her in a long slow spin like the silk she held in her hands...It moved up and down her body and then formed into a humanoid like thing, as if she were dancing with a spirit. It picked her up and spun her. He imagined it was him, it was him who held her, it was him who caressed her exposed thigh, the skin of her arm..._he bent down slowly and kissed her long neck making sure to taste the skin of her collar bone_ _dragging his finger down the cress between her breast, moving slowly down her stomach just above the fabric of her pants...just a little more and he could hear the moan he was hoping for, just...a little...more _"ZUKO!" Mai's voice crashed in him like a camodo-rhino at full speed..."Didn't you hear a word I was saying?" flashes of the dancing water temptress across his minds eye "_where is that key?_" desperately trying to lock the door to the ever growing room that was now dedicated to thoughts of her. "I'm sorry Mai..." Mai's face was blank but he could tell she was angry at being ignored."Can we leave?" her hands upon her hips "that peasants tacky dance is over and I'm bored with the company of these people anyway." She went to grab his hand but he pulled away. "I can't... I have to talk to the Earth King about treaties between the Fire nation and Earth kingdom..." what's one lie to Mai, it wasn't all a lie anyway but he didn't wish to leave and listen to her bitching while he walked her to her room. Her face (if it were possible) went even more taught and she walked away from him without another word.

Katara breathed in slowly as she walked off the floor to sit down, it was draining that kind of dancing.

The applause at her performance were deafening and she smiled and blushed at some of the looks and compliments she received. "_What a night!" _the rest of the people slowly parted as the gaang themselves decided it was time for bed. The walk down the halls of the palace was much longer and much more confusing then _to_ the great hall. Toph and Aang held each other somewhat steady as they sang there way to their rooms...Katara lagged behind drifting off in to thought and appreciating the time to really look at the paintings that lined the walls. "Are you alright my lady?" the voice spooked her "Holy hell! You scared the shit out of me!" Zuko's body appeared from the shadows his eyes nearly glowing in the soft pale light. "I am sorry...I will leave you then." he began to turn "No, don't go...your company is fine you just scared me." the fire lord whipped the grin from his face before he turned back to her. She was a vision. A cool shiver graced his body "_gods I hope she didn't see that."_

They walked the halls a spoke of the party and laughed at small jokes at the expense of their host."He went on FOREVER!" "Gods can he talk!" "I think Bosco fell asleep somewhere in the middle." they finally reached Katara's room and stood for a moment in silence."I'm worried about Aang..." she finally said in a low whisper. Her eyes cast down in an attempt to hid her sadness. "He was very distant tonight." "He will be alright..""I know I just..." the fire lord took her chin in his hand a quickly brought her ear close to his lips he whispered to her with a hot quiet breath "It will be alright" slowly he pulled away and looked into her eyes, they were wide and glassy...Her heartbeat ran fast and hard in her chest and a shiver ran through her body, a hot feeling pooled between her legs as he slowly let her go._"good gods what was that!"_ her mind spun a million fantasies all to fast to see but the theme was the same, her and the fire lord entangled in a hot wet mass of legs, arms, lips, and sound.

He said his goodnights and bid her to sleep well. She mumbled something incoherently what he was sure she thought was "thank you" and "goodnight" and opened the door to her room. Zuko couldn't help feeling triumphant as he walked briskly and proudly to his own quarters.

Mai's eyes were unseen, her anger was pulling at her to throw her deadly knives into the heart of that "Bitch!" How dare he push her off for a peasant! She had fallowed the pair silently and nearly threw the deadly pointed steal at him when he went to kiss her. She was relieved he hadn't but was still pissed at what it looked like..."Is he falling for that trash!" she watched him walk away...slinking back into the shadows giving one last deadly stare at the water benders door. "We'll see about that."

**A/N: well that's that for now...tell me how you liked it. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry that it took so long, I was hoping to get this up yesterday but I had to work...please R/R suggestions welcome!**

Chapter 4

Drip...drip...drip

It smelled like mold in the dark cell, the hours past by counting the constant dripping of a broken pipe.

The quiet broken by the sound of insane laughter, a girl; dark haired and crazed sat in the corner scraping at the wall with her deadly nails.

What more would she have to do then she had already done to become the first Lady of the fire nation? She was the perfect candidate, ruthless, cunning , smart, and beautiful. Her assets were more then what was required for the fire nation...now her weak brother had the throne. She would make him pay in a way that would make him wish for death before she bestowed that mercy upon him!

She planned her escape in time with the chiming of the water on the human waste laid floor of her _temporary _cage.

"Click" of the door at 7000 drops "Eat up _princess..._" the condescending voice would coo her. Another 7000 drops...then another, and another. She would let them think her weak, insane...they would underestimate her and that's all the opportunity she would need.

-

* * *

-

"Hey sexy bitch, you remember me?" a young guard called through the bars of her cell. The girl cracked her knuckles at the insult throne in her direction, turning her head and throwing a glare through her fallen unkept hair.

"You beat my sister for not making your bath water a perfect 102 degrees!" the iron key was slipped slowly into the lock of the door. "She couldn't walk for weeks after what you did to her with the broom handle!"His words were spit at her in hatred.

The vicious gold eyes narrowed in remembrance and then returned to the guard. She turned her body to face his as she heard the click of the lock, he walked in and closed the door behind him "_I need the practice anyway."_ She stood before him, "I've come to teach you your manners." he postured himself in a vulgar position denoting his intentions.

"I remember her," her voice cracking from the lack of use but possessing the under tone of evil. "Sweet little thing..." licking her fingers Azula dragged her tongue over the tips of her nails slowly to drive the point home." She tasted even better then I thought she would...If I recall she _loved_ how hard I pushed that handle into her _tight_ little ass!"

"YOU CUNT!" the young man through a slap so fast across her face that she fell from the sheer surprise of its speed. Ripping off her cloths in fury the man pinned himself upon her all the while tears forming in his eyes remembering the pain in the face of his little sister."I'll make you wish you had never been born!" he spat at her as he tried to pull the remnants of her filthy cloths from her.

Azula smiled in the dark taking pleasure in his pain and his need for her body, she had always wanted someone to at least _try_ and be as controlling as her in bed but alas had never been able to with the others, this however was not the time to have a quicky.

The guard had let loose of her hand, and slipped it around her neck, suckling her breast while he pushed himself inside her, it was all she needed, instead of using her fire bending Azula had decided long before she wanted to keep the noise level at a minimum until she was out of the cell. The man moaned his last moan before she ripped his throat from him. The blood sprayed across the flawless features of Azula's pale face, she didn't blink as she watched the expression of the young man's face who had just had his way with her. She licked the blood from her fingers as he fell to his side on the now red soaked floor.

The young woman stood in the darkness for a moment delighting at the cold body, a portrait of death she created. She pulled the remains of the rags from herself and picked up the keys, a quick "_click_" of the lock and she was now free.

-

* * *

-

The pale naked body of the fire nation princess walked slowly and determinedly down the corridor of the prison...Killing anything and anyone she found on her way to her father's cell lay dead behind her.

The savage girl turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door to her father's cage. Stepping into the dark room with the grace of a cunning killer. The body of a broken lord lay slumped in the corner.

"Azula?"

silently she stood in front of the once most powerful man in the world. Her mind filled with shame, as at once she had respected this pathetic creature. "Azula!...you've escaped!" The man tried to pull himself up to her but found himself too weak. "We can get out of here, and when we do we'll kill that brother of your's and I will rule again!" The deadly girl bent down and kissed Ozai passionately, opening his mouth to her and pulling her into his arms, slipping his hands between her legs. Ozai whispered in her ear "Did you miss me that much my sweet Azula?!" The girl looked up at the man she once called father, and lord."No..."she rubbed her cheek against his as she slipped her hands down to his erection and took hold of it, tugging ever so slightly pulling a moan from his lips."You are no longer powerful, in fact you're pathetic," venomous words of hate poured from her reddened lips." you were beaten by a 12 year old child, and without your bending you are worthless!" She slammed her hand deep into his chest and pulled free his beating heart. Ozai looked at his daughter with terror in his eyes..she was cold and unmoving not a second thought at what she had done. Death enveloped him as the last bits of fear washed over him.

The princess walked from her fathers body silently and left the confines of the prison. "_Now for my brother and his friends...I hope they give me a nice welcome home."_ she smiled darkly as she thought of her plans for the last family she had.

-

* * *

-

The golden eyes woke to the light of day...he rose with the sun, wether he wanted to or not. Restlessly turning over in a knot of sheets before he could not deny the sun any longer. "Damn honey wine."

"Lord Zuko!"a frantic call from the hall as a solider ran into his quarters

"Lord Zuko!"

"Yes what is it calm down...what has my uncle gotten into now , not another poisonous batch of tea I hope?" Zuko lazily stretched his arms, preparing himself for the antics of his elderly uncle.

"My lord, your sister the princess has escaped from her prison...she killed your father."

A powerful blast of fire reached for the tall ceiling threatening to set the room and its inhabitants aflame as Zuko through the covers from his body and began to dress.

"Inform my uncle...NOW!" the young guard ran from the room.

"_Azula"_ the scarred lord secretly thanked his little sister for the gift of his dead father but knew she was coming for him. It was only of matter of how and when.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What to do? Why did it have to be him?...Aang paced the room asking himself questions he knew he wouldn't get the answer to. If he entered the spirit world he knew they would only tell him it was his duty as the Avatar to suffer in order for the rest of the world to thrive. It was his gift and his curse to bare. But could he bare it?...It would be different if he could have someone to lean on...to hold in the cold night, not just a friend but a partner. Could he ask Katara to be that person, to feel at leasthalf of what he felt most of the time? Could he hope that she would be content to bare it with him, knowing that her only prize would be his smile while the world around her would be chaotic and cold? "_why me?"_ his inner child whined.

"Avatar sir?!" a voice from the door startled Aang, he turned ready to fight, It was a young page.

"Yes?"

"Your needed in the great hall sir..."The voice faded and cracked as the young boy ran from the room.

"_What now!"_

Zuko's hands wrung themselves to a pale husk...he stood silent and tense in the corner of the large open room. The place was bare earth tones with a large round table in the center, little decorated the walls, and for its great size it was surprisingly cozy...except for this particular time.

The gaang sat down and whispered their concern at Zuko's demeanor...this couldn't be good.

They were quickly silenced by a cough from the dear old man that seemed to come from no where.

"Azula has escaped her confines and is now rallying allies for a civil war on the fire nation." Iroh's voice echoed amongst the teenagers in a cold chill.

Zuko turned to the others slowly and rested his wary eye's on the gaang. "Azula is much stronger then my father ever was...she is colder, crueler, and quicker too, I will need your help more than ever now then before..."his voice faded, he sounded tired and almost unsure. Katara's concern for him grew, she thought of him now as one of the family, maybe more...though she could not recognize this other feeling in her, she was hurt to see him so distressed. "It will be harder to defeat her, and I'm sure more dangerous, but I know that with your help I can and will...I know you have barely had time to rest but..."

"Say no more! There is no way we would let you do this alone..." a sudden cry from Soka rose from the left of the table...holding Suki's hand and putting his fist in the air." Your family now...brother!"

At that Zuko's face graced a faint but glowing smile..."Family..." he whispered under his breath and took in a long slow breath..."I have a family again."

Katara then through up her fist "Brother!" though the feeling that strange feeling made her think twice about that word, was he really a brother to her? She came to the conclusion that yes he was, a brother in arms.

"Don't have to ask me twice...let's kick some ass bro!" Toph giggled in delight at the coming fight, she was getting bored with all this "peace" anyway. In the few days after Ozia's defeat she had already missed the feeling of action.

Zuko then turned his full attention on Aang. "Aang..." his eyes cast down to the floor as he noticed the apprehension on Aang's boyish yet wise face. "It is much I ask from you, but I am at a lose for what else there is...If I launch and full fledged war on my sister we will loose, my people are weakened and need restoration...after the last 100 years, who else but us would defend my country?"

Aang looked at his tattoos for a long minute, and then looked back at the young lord...his eyes were deep from worry and pain..."How could you think that I would not except...brother."

Zuko's smile nearly cascaded off his face as he rushed the young boy in an uncharacteristic hug.

"Zuko! ZUKO! Your crushing my lungs!" The boy lord quickly let go and regained his stoic persona.

Iroh then walked over to his young nephew and patted his back :Uncle I place you incomplete control of the Nation's affairs in my absence, I trust you completely. "Don not worry nephew, everything will be alright...I have faith in you and your friends." with that Iroh left the room in order for the other's to discuss their departure.

Aang sat up on Appa's head and took the reins while there other's stowed the essentials in large round saddle.

A drawn out conversation between Zuko and Mai was going since the packing began and she caught the seven starting to leave.

"...I wasn't saying that I think your weak, I just don't want you to het hurt is all!" Zuko was trying to explain for the ninth time.

"You just don't want me along because of her!" she spat out and shot a quick glare at Katara.

Zuko didn't catch the statement because he was to busy slapping his forehead with his large hand, but

Katara blushed crimson and slouched in her seat not wanting to interject with a hotty response...it wouldn't have mattered anyway, she was completely without words anyway.

The second Katara had seen Mai she had wished and hoped that she wasn't coming along, Mai made her uneasy...and from some reason a little irritated at how she was all over Zuko all the time...for not being the emotional type, Mia came off as a slut for Zuko...What the hell was she thinking! Katara quickly diverted her attention to Soka and Suki's idea of packing. "I will argue no more Mai! You are not going!"

Mai's face turned to pale stone _"HOW DARE HE SAY THAT TO ME! NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO! NO ONE!"_ Mai's decision was now made finale ...she would have him pay and that peasant bitch, no more contemplation...their dead.

The mead wine flowed over her tongue and made her skin tingle...Just what she needed for hard days negotiations. For there service each man would receive a hundred acres of earth kingdom land, and the people of the earth kingdom would be taken as slaves. She drew her fingers down slow as she took another deep pull of the wine, its heady aroma pouring into her...her fingers drawing closer up her thigh as she plotted the fall of her brother and the rise of her power, it was erotic to her, it was the power she knew she could handle like a hard man.

The thoughts of war and death ran through her, giving her pleasure that no erotic novel ever had, no fantasy ever came close to this one...She touched herself slowly turning the bud between her forefinger and thumb...the site of fire in her mind ans the taste of wine on her lips, she moaned softly.

The men looked on in stunned silence as they watched their leader pleasure herself in the public of the bar. She moaned softly and turned her head, the menace on her face ever present. There was not one moment in Azula's life that she could look innocent...that's because she never was.

Her eye's flashed open and she smiled at the on looking men, taking her fingers away from the ever pulsing button and licking them slowly..."You, you, and...you...upstairs third door on the left go now and be ready when I get there." the men gave a quick glance at one another...then promptly bolted up the stairs ripping off their clothing as they went.

"A little sex after dinner helps the food digest better anyway." she would let them stew for a bit, no sense rushing the wine.

**A/N: ok there you go...I wasn't very happy with this one but I didn't want to keep you waiting, promise the next chapter will be better**!

**Please R/R please ,please, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The air was cool up in the clouds, soft and clean.

Its slipped over the skin almost bathing you.

Appa kept a steady pace flying high in the clouds and the group was silently watching the stars.

Aang took the head, the boy said nothing to the others, lost in his thoughts.

Sokka played lovingly with Suki's hair as she slept resting her head in his lap, a small smile upon her face, lips parted and hands draped over Sokka's knee.

Toph and Momo were curled in a ball snoring lightly in harmony, Katara looked on in her usual matronly manner glad to see the two were finally asleep. Toph was having nightmares as of late, but wouldn't confide in Katara...It had seemed Toph had something going on in her just as the avatar had. Katara suddenly felt abandoned by them and longed for them...someone, to talk to her.

Zuko had not slept in days but didn't feel he needed to, he was wide awake and concerned for the future; hopeful that this endeavor would be the end of what felt like an up hill battle to peace. Why did peace have to be so hard to obtain, while hate and violence so easy to start?

"We'll settle down there, on that island" The boy stated almost harshly. Soka, Katara and Zuko nodded their approval, as Appa began the easy decent.

The group unpacked their tents and supplies. Zuko and Soka went to fish, and Katara went to work on the preparations for dinner. Suki and Toph started on setting up the tents.

* * *

Aang looked up longingly at the stars, wishing for his answer to fall into his lap. He had been thinking about the next step to be taken for days now, his thoughts tormenting him...nothing is more deadly then a persons own thoughts.

He had to get anyway from everyone...everything, if only for a couple of days...he had to meditate. "I don't care if Azula looms near, I have to leave before something happens, before I break." He thought his next moves carefully, if he just up and left they would question him endlessly. Aang had the think of the battle with Azula too, they needed him. An excuse...what excuse could he use that would leave him to go without arguments or problems?

He would have to wait until they reached the earth kingdom, by that time he may have a proper excuse.

* * *

The fire had been going on now for a few hours, dinner was done and most had ate (namely Sokka and Toph.) Yet there was no sign of Aang, he had disappeared soon after they had landed and Katara was becoming more concerned with each passing minute.

"Katara..." the voice was low and deep, she felt her skin prickle at the sound of it.

"Y-yes?" her blues eyes looked up over her shoulder at the tall dark haired lord.

"You know Aang has been troubled," she sat down beside her...so close. "Don't be so worried..." taking her hand in both of his and setting it on his lap "Just give him some time, he'll come around" a smile creept across her flawless face and her worry (despite herself) began to melt away. It was funny, when he told her everything would be ok, she believed him..."strange" she thought.

Heat pulled at her insides, longing for him to pull her close and hold her..."What is happening, I can't...I don't...could I?" her thoughts were jumbled, she loved Aang...but again an even more distressing thought..."but am I _in_ love with Aang?"

Suki, Sokka, and Toph went stumbling off to bed, Zuko followed not long after...though he did help clean up. Katara was left alone collecting her thoughts by the fire. It's warmth making her sweat a little..."Maybe a bath will help me to relax." She had found a beautiful clear blue pool while looking for water for the stew, it had a water fall that was calm and the water was relatively warm. She collected her things from her tent and began the short walk to the pool. The sky was clear, the moon full and bright, she couldn't help herself to smile at it. She felt stronger, more alive during the full moon, as if most of the time she was walking in a dream, but during a full moon she was completely awake.

* * *

Laying her things on a small bolder the water bender dipped her foot into the water, it slid over her skin in the most delightful way, she loved the first feel of water on her body, wanting to enjoy it to the fullest she slowly lowered her foot in to the ankle, then up to her knee...she then did the same with her other leg, the water glided over her thighs...the girl decided she wanted nothing between her and her element...everyone was asleep, there was noone else on the island, she was in the clear. She took off her pants and then untied her breast bindings. Her bosom was full, she had filled out this last year, she had found she liked her new body it was shapely; granting her new curves, not to mention a few turned heads.

She then lowered herself all the way down into the warm water dipping her head under. She loosened her braids and began to wash slowly going over her each and every curve, rising her body in the water fall.

Zuko hadn't meant to see her, never thought he would see her, but when he stumbled onto her bathing, he was entranced...she hadn't noticed him ( lucky for him ) The young fire lord couldn't pull his eyes away, his mind in a paradox, the right thing to do would be to leave...but the more tempting thought would be to hide and watch. Zuko chose the later. Sometimes he couldn't help but be bad, and in this case he was grateful for it.

Finding a very good spot among the brush, Zuko crept so close to her he was surprised she hadn't felt his breath upon her neck He watched the water bender with ever "growing" longing for her to be with in his arms. He was more attracted to her delight of the water then her body...though her body was perfect, no complaints about that; but it was her candor and grace in the water that made his heart beat fast and his body react to her that no other woman had done. Zuko watched her wash her breast, her flat belly, it was when she touched herself _there_, that Zuko nearly lost control.

Katara was not a novice, she had experimented with pleasuring herself. Her curiosity being rewarded by a wave of bliss. She bended the water around her, making it caress her like hands, slipping between her long smooth legs. She arched her back and let her head fall back as she bite her lip. It was almost to difficult to bend when she did this, but she wasn't there yet, she had to keep going till she felt that little explosion inside her. She moved her hands faster, focusing on the one spot...the little pink button. She was almost there...faster...faster, she tucked her chin into her chest and grabbed her breast...Faster! The water splashed in the pool around her as she came...a small cry from her lips. And then a whisper _"Zuko"_ He came right there with her, his eyes wide taken aback, his name falling from her lips...her full lips. He wanted to grab her up and kiss her, take her,_ love_ her...

She leaned back into the water, washed her hair, and then stepped out of the pool.

Bending the water from her body and dressing silently Katara went back to the camp...she never knew Zuko was there.

Zuko couldn't move, he had squatted in that bush for nearly an hour before he came back to reality.

He needed to bathe, he needed to wash his cloths...Zuko was happy he needed to.

**A/N: well I had to give you something...you have been reading for five chapters and little hints...now the big stuff starts...sorry about the wait but I have been working my butt off..please R/R please please please!**


End file.
